The Deal to Feel
by scabiorsnatcher
Summary: The Huntsman makes a deal with Rumpelstiltskin just to feel again. Warning: Adult content, malexmale, consensual, HuntsmanxRumpelstiltskin possibly GrahamxGold follow up


Pairing: Huntsman x Rumpelstiltskin

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to OUAT, no copyright infringement intended.

Warning: some explicit hot lemon stuff in here. MalexMale

Meme: Completely consensual sex on Graham/Huntsman's continuing journey to just feel something again. Of course, if there is anyone who can help him it's Rumpelstiltskin, but maybe there's a price that goes beyond the exchange of pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>: The Deal to Feel :<strong>

* * *

><p>The two men stood opposite of each other, surrounded by trees in the forest. There was no one else besides them. Only the birds that looked down at the human man and the golden imp were spectators of what was about to show off in one of the more moss covered areas if the forest.<p>

"I just want to feel again." The huntsman said.

Rumpelstiltskin let out a loud high-pitched laughter. He frantically moved his fingers to the wand that was still tucked under his belt and revealed the long item.

"And so it can be done." Rumpelstiltskin said, his brown eyes shimmering.

"What is that? Is that magic?" The huntsman asked, his eyes wide in disbelief at seeing the wand held by the imp.

"Magic as true as can be." Rumpelstiltskin's voice like silk replied. He was doing his best to sell his little new deal. He knew he had found the proper man to trade with. "I can make you feel again with the use of magic."

For a moment the Huntsman remained silent and just stared. Then he clapped his hand to his thigh and shook his head. "I don't know." This unsettled Rumpelstiltskin who started to frown and whose eyes turned vicious. He bit out the next few words in fear of losing a potential debtor.

"Magic can do a lot." Was what he said. "Think of how wonderful it'd be to feel again. To be glad and feel safe and feel warm." He was rambling but instead of capturing the huntsman interest he could see the young man turn away from him. "Think of it." He concluded his rant.

Just as he thought he might have lost the huntsman's interest the said man turned back to him and stalked closer. He placed a finger against Rumpelstiltskin's chest. But most of all his eyes told Rumpelstiltskin that he was interested beyond anything else. His eyes shone like two tiny stars.

"You'd do that for me?" The huntsman said, smiling sufficiently. "You'll make me feel again?"

"Of course, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin sang. "But as all... my magic comes with a price."

"There it is… " The huntsman groaned. "I've nothing to give you."

Rumpelstiltskin eyed him up and down and then hummed. "Perhaps not," he said, "But perhaps you do."

"What then?" The huntsman asked him.

Rumpelstiltskin eyed him up and down with his oversized eyes. His teeth showed as he parted his lips and let out a nervous giggle. "A favour."

"I don't do favours." The huntsman replied. 'Not after what the Que- not after what she did to me." He became emotional and pointed at Rumpelstiltskin again. His words were pronounced faster and his eyes showed the slightest hint of tears.

Rumpelstiltskin cocked his head as he studied the young man. Had he not claimed he could not feel? 'Peculiar', Rumpelstiltskin thought, 'if the huntsman cannot feel how come he seems affected by my words?'

"It's your choice, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin retorted. "Not mine."

"I do want your help," The huntsman replied, "but not like this. Not with the diabolic use of magic."

Rumpelstiltskin felt hurt and showed it openly by stretching his arms at his sides and pouting. His expression clearly portrayed his annoyance. "Magic is my trade." He said.

"And it's a fine trade." The huntsman quickly said as he ran a hand through his hair. He seemed to be at a loss for words and deeds. He struggled with what to say next. "It's just not how I want to feel again. I want to feel by more natural means, if you know what I'm saying."

Rumpelstiltskin looked at him and fell silent. He slowly nodded and tucked his wand away again. "By human means."

The huntsman looked up at him in shock and waved his hands about. "Do not feel offended." He said, afraid he had insulted the man-like creature in front of him. Rumpelstiltskin had the shape of a man but not the visual appearance. His skin was different, his eyes were demonic and his hands were alien. The huntsman bit his lip.

"Just," he stammered, "Just give me a feeling, if only for a moment, and I'll have that deal with you. I don't ask for magic, I just ask for a touch. In return I'll owe you that favour. Now what say you, Rumpelstiltskin? What harm could it do you to make a deal with such intents?" He spread his arms and showed himself vulnerable to the imp.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed and revealed a contract from behind his back. "It stands." He said.

Without losing another moment the huntsman bent forth to sign the document, never looking at the print or about the terms of it. All he wanted was to feel, and so he signed eagerly.

The huntsman wanted literally to feel, as Rumpelstiltskin was aware, and he placed a hand on top of the young man's head, stroking his hair. "There, there, dearie." His light voice rasped. The huntsman finished signing the form and looked up at the imp who was gently caressing his head. "A touch you craved, wasn't it? A touch to make you feel."

The contract rolled itself and then disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. Yet the Huntsman didn't rise from his knees. Instead he found himself staring up into Rumpelstiltskin's eyes, mesmerised by the dark orbs filled with lust.

"You can make me feel?" The huntsman asked, his voice inexplicably hoarse.

The imp didn't stop moving his fingers through the young man's hair. He tilted his head slightly to the side. "Yes I can." He whispered in return. "Yes I can."

The long slender fingers of the gold-skinned creature slid past the huntsman's scalp, sending shivers down his spine. The fingertips brushing past his skin and the long nails scratching between the hairs. He tugged at the curls of the huntsman a few times, but the hunter gave no reply. "No feeling there then." Rumpelstiltskin stated and the huntsman chuckled. "Try again."

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. "Oh no, dearie. I got something better in mind."

He leant forth and within an instant his lips crushed against those of the huntsman, engaging in a bitter-sweet kiss. The huntsman responded and parted his lips, granting the magical creature access to battle with his tongue. Rumpelstiltskin accepted this invitation and pushed allowed for his tongue to slip past the huntsman's teeth before rubbing it past his.

His hands found the huntsman's shoulders and he pushed him down. When the hunter was on his back the kiss broke and he was rolled over, feeling the weight of the gold-skinned man on his back as the imp started to struggle with his pants.

"Eager." The huntsman chuckled.

All the imp did was click his tongue sarcastically.

"I still haven't felt a thing."

Rumpelstiltskin sat on his back and managed to undress the lower half of his huntsman underneath. "I do believe you're lying."

The huntsman smirked. "That feeling doesn't count."

"Oh, doesn't it?" Rumpelstiltskin pushed him on hands and knees and instantly reached around the man to grab his thick and hardened manhood. The huntsman glanced over his shoulder at the imp. "It's an erection. It does not count."

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue again. "If you say so." He didn't let go of the huntsman's dick though.

"This is not what I signed up for," The huntsman replied with a small cheeky smile forming at the corners of his lips. "I wanted a true feeling. Not a stimulation I could give myself."

"And so you shall have," Rumpelstiltskin piped, his hand warm on the huntsman's cock. "But admit, this is a lot more pleasant than doing it by yourself." He started pumping, his hand sliding up and down the other man's shaft. The huntsman moaned.

"Dread you," the huntsman scolded, then moaned again, "but you're right. This is much better."

The imp inwardly smiled as his hand started to rub faster up and down the Huntsman's shaft. His left hand had slid to his own pants and soon he had freed his own member, feeling how he had been aroused by the moans of the huntsman in front of him whose cries of pleasure now started to echo through the forest. He let go to position himself behind the man.

"The deal isn't fulfilled yet, is it?" The huntsman asked with eyes wide with fear of being abandoned.

"No, not at all, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin said as he placed a hand on the huntsman's shoulder and with the other guided his cock to the man's rear end. "The fun's just getting started."

With a maniacal laugh he pressed the tip of the head against the huntsman's behind. Then in one go he had thrust hallway inside of him. The younger man gasped and tried to look over his shoulder but Rumpelstiltskin prevented him from doing so.

The imp started a steady pace, bucking his hips against the huntsman and earning him a few well-deserved groans. Eventually the huntsman was moaning so loudly that it aroused the imp to a maximum. Rumpelstiltskin had to bite his tongue from screaming out himself at the delightful narrow passage his penis found itself in. He threw back his head and bit his lip in delight. His pace increased and he was now slamming into the young man with no mercy. The huntsman was crying out, stretching out his arms in front of him as the other man took him doggy-style, curled his toes and closed his eyes in ecstasy.

With a few more thrusts the golden man emptied himself and looked down at the young huntsman underneath. His brown hair was sticking to his golden skin and his brown eyes were wide and the pupils dilated. He wiped the sweat of his forehead and slid out of the huntsman who still was undone. He clad himself, for only his lower half was revealed, swiftly and slapped the huntsman's arse. Then Rumpelstiltskin laughed.

"You promised," The huntsman moaned as he sat up on his knees, showing his swollen and pulsing erection. He was so close yet had not come. There had been no intention for his privates.

"I did not promise," Rumpelstiltskin hissed as he came to stand in front of the man. "but we have made a deal." He sank to his knees. "And as you know I am a man of my word." He dipped his head and with a slight crack of his jaw he parted his lips and took in the engorged piece of flesh the huntsman that so badly needed attention.

He took the huntsman by surprise, and the hunter's eyes popped wide as the imp took his dick into his mouth. The imp started sucking, the tip of his penis almost swallowed into the back of the golden creature's throat, giving him maximal pleasure. The huntsman could do no more but close his eyes and throw back his head as once again moans of pleasure started to erupt from his chest. This time it was his turn and it were his hands curling into the hair of Rumpelstiltskin. He fisted the imp's hair and forced him harder and faster up and down his manhood. The imp made gurgling noises but did not forsake his task of sucking with all his might, and within a handful of thrusts the huntsman was sent over the edge. His semen spluttered into the imp's mouth as he cried out hoarsely.

Sweating and breathing heavily, the huntsman sat with a hand on his chest. He looked as Rumpelstiltskin removed his head from his crotch and noted a small trickle of white that escaped the man's lips and trickled down the gold of his skin. Rumpelstiltskin's hair was a plain mess caused by the huntsman's hands. The huntsman smiled at this.

"I felt that." The huntsman said with a smile. "For a moment I felt again."

Rumpelstiltskin returned the smile and nodded, then he got up from the ground and turned around to leave.

"What about the contract?" The huntsman said, hoping that the imp would stop and at least talk to him again before deciding to leave.

But all he did was wave his hand. A gesture that could mean a lot but left the huntsman puzzled. That was the last he saw of Rumpelstiltskin before he disappeared into the woods.

The huntsman looked down at himself and quickly got up to dress. He smiled, knowing his deal with Rumpelstiltskin still stood, and knowing he would meet that golden man again.


End file.
